Complicida, a Citrus fic by Misa Hayase
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Una promesa es una promesa, timidez a un lado y dar paso a ser hombre y mujer como la primera vez, sin darse tregua. Continuación de Solamente debes sentir el momento, un fic Citrus pues Lemon lemon no es, pero tampoco es lime, ahí elija la fruta que d
1. Chapter 1

Complicidad

**Capítulo I**

-Tenshi, no te vayas tan lejos de mamá- dice Hotaru, mientras el niño corre por el parque con su balón- un pequeño descanso no me vendrá nada mal- dice la mujer al sentarse en la banca con una gran cantidad de paquetes- debí pedirle a Genzo que fuera por nosotros al supermercado, pero debe estar concentrado en su entrenamiento que es de seguro que se queda practicando más tiempo junto con Schneider- luego mira a Tenshi que corre con su balón y unos niños muy contento- que lindo se ve, ¿me pregunto si Genzo fue así cuando niño? Porque cuando yo lo conocí era el tipo más insoportable que pisa la tierra.

En las dependencias del Bayern Munich, los jugadores se encuentran en las duchas comentando sobre el entrenamiento del día, salvo Schneider y Wakabayashi que aún siguen practicando los tiros al arco

-Este no lo paras Wakabayashi- dice lanzando un potente disparo con la pierna derecha, pero para su pesar, es detenido por Genzo

-¿Qué me decías?- preguntaba con un evidente toque de ironía el jugador japonés,

-Estás inspirado para el juego de este fin de semana portero- le responde Schneider a su compañero- ¿supongo que no te gustaría pasar por la misma humillación esta vez, jugando en casa?- le vuelve a preguntar al jugado nipón- sobre todo si te van a ver Hotaru y tu hijo

-Claro que no me gustaría, sobre todo sabiendo que ellos van a ir al estadio como siempre, incluso Tenshi le insistió tanto a Hotaru que le comprara una camiseta del Bayern, para sentirse del equipo cada vez que nos toque jugar y él pueda ir al estadio

-Como te envidio, tienes un hijo que te adora y alguien que te espera y apoya cada vez que estás en mala racha

-Otro- le dice aventándole el balón- para esto nos quedamos más tiempo, para practicar o ¿no?

-Si es cierto, aquí va otro, este si que no lo paras portero- le remata un cañonazo, pero el guardametas logra detener ese balón con gran facilidad bajo la atónita mirada de su compañero de equipo- si así será tu participación en el próximo partido, ya lo tenemos ganado- sentencia el delantero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿ya te cansaste?- le lanza el balón el portero

-¿Cómo crees, aún tengo muchas energías para seguir pateando el balón y anotaré un gol, ya veras portero

Hotaru se encuentra ya en su casa cambiando de ropa a Tenshi que se había ensuciado demasiado jugando con sus nuevos amigos en el parque

-Oye, Tenshi, quédate quieto, no puedo colocarte tu camiseta, no vas a esperar a tu papá así de sucio después de haber jugado tanto- dice Hotaru mientras le cambia ropa a su hijo- ¿de dónde sacas tantas energías? Jugaste toda la tarde con ese balón y aún quieres que te lleve al parque- en eso siente el timbre del departamento y el niño sale corriendo a la puerta principal- Tenshi, espera, no vayas tú… no alcanzas todavía la cerradura

El niño llega a la puerta y salta tratando de abrirla, tras él llega Hotaru que lo levanta y hace que él gire la manilla y pueda abrir a la persona que visitan

-Abuelo!- es el grito que da el niño al ver quienes son las visitas- Abuelo… Lelita!

-Hola mi niño, siempre tan alegre- dice el serio Señor Wakabayashi que tiende los brazos hacia el pequeño Tenshi y éste casi salta para llegar a abrazar a su abuelo- ¿te portas bien pequeño?

-Si abuelito- responde el niño luego que deja de rodear el cuello del anciano hombre

-Si eres hijo de mi hijo, solamente te creeré la mitad- dice la señora que sonríe alegremente al ver a su esposo y nieto - ¿no hay beso para tu abuela?- dice la mujer extendiendo sus brazos y tomando al niño que le besa la mejilla

-Discúlpenme, soy una descuidada, pasen por favor, es grande la sorpresa- dice Hotaru que no sale de su asombro- como no avisaron que iban a venir y yo así, no tengo nada preparado para atenerlos y Genzo está entrenando

-No te preocupes niña- dice la mujer enternecida con el niño- quisimos darle una sorpresa a ustedes, aparte que estábamos deseosos de ver a nuestro nieto- luego jugando con el pelo de Tenshi

Cuando Genzo llega a su hogar se encuentra con la sorpresa de que está su madre tomando una taza de té con Hotaru.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendido al cerrar la puerta

-¿Cómo has estado hijo? Vinimos a visitarlos

-¿Vinimos?

-Si amor, tu papá está en el cuarto de Tenshi jugando con sus autos y esa pista de carreras que le regaló- le responde mientras lo besa dándole la bienvenida a un atónito Genzo

-Parece un niño jugando, hace tiempo que no lo veo así. Serio como el jefe de uno de los clanes más importante de Japón y totalmente vuelto un abuelo consentidor cuando se trata del hijo mayor de nuestro hijo menor- dice la madre mientras toma un sorbo de té- ¿dónde quedó tu educación que no saludas a tu madre como debe ser, hijo?- l

-Disculpa, es que me tienen sorprendido con su visita, no pensé que…

-Que le tendríamos tanto cariño a Tenshi. Es tu hijo nuestro nieto, has hecho tu vida como su conciencia te lo ha dictado, no tenemos nada que reprocharte- mirando a Hotaru que se encuentra tras él- decidiste por el amor que sientes y eso está bien, se nota que eres feliz con tu familia, y eso es lo que todos los padres queremos de nuestros hijos- luego regaña a hijo- no pongas esa cara de sorprendido, Genzo.

-No madre- termina por responderle, mientras abraza a Hotaru

Pasan una agradable velada, los abuelos regalonean al pequeño Tenshi que se siente muy feliz por tenerlos de visita, haciendo y deshaciendo con el señor Wakabayashi que lo sigue en todo los caprichos del pequeño. Hotaru les sirve una taza de café y comparten una pequeña rebanada de pastel que ella había preparado, sin saber que sus suegros los visitarían. Luego de terminar de disfrutar esos momentos, la señora Wakabayashi le ofrece ayudarla a lavar los platos y ordenar un poco. Hotaru no quiere que se moleste, pero la mujer insiste, mientras el pequeño Tenshi juega muy divertido con Genzo, al cual le saca más de una sonrisa, y con su abuelo.

-Se nota que cuidas bien a tu hijo, está muy sano y muy activo- dice la madre de Genzo a Hotaru, mientras ella lava los platos- se parece mucho a Genzo cuando era pequeño

-¿de verdad, bueno a alguien debía parecerse ¿no cree?. De todos modos nunca pensé que…

-Que mi hijo querría tanto a Tenshi ¿verdad?- la interrumpe

-Es verdad- responde ella esquivándole la mirada- no pensé que Genzo quisiera tanto a Tenshi, realmente me sorprendió, son muy unidos, incluso Tenshi estuvo hace poco muy enfermo y no pudimos ir a verlo jugar en un partido fuera de Munich, sin embargo no dejó de prestarle apoyo a su papá desde que la televisión. Recuerdo que durante el embarazo, pese a lo complicado que fue, había largos momentos en que le solía hablarle a mi vientre diciéndole que esperaba verle los ojos y que estaba muy emocionado con ser padre… que desde el minuto que lo concibió ya estaba deseoso por cargarlo en sus brazos… su apoyo y su cariño me ayudaron mucho a superar el miedo que le tenía al parto- termina de explicar Hotaru mientras se da vuelta y ve como Tenshi abraza a su padre mientras juegan- señora, gracias por haber tenido un hijo tan generoso; algo caprichoso, engreído y soberbio, pero de todos modos es muy generoso y bueno con los demás.

-Lo amas ¿verdad?- le pregunta la mujer tomándole el hombro a Hotaru

-Con todo mi corazón señora

-Pero, ya con un hijo las cosas son algo complicadas en la intimidad ¿cómo han sobrellevado eso?- la pregunta de la madre de Genzo provoca que Hotaru se ruborice hasta las orejas- ¿qué pasa Hotaru, no olvides que soy mujer, tuve cuatro hijos y un muy buen matrimonio, porque supimos darnos tiempo como pareja, aparte vivimos en una gran casa y solíamos ser bastante prudentes, pero ustedes viven en un departamento bastante pequeño, y su habitación está contigua a la del niño, y siempre me he preguntado como hacen para tener intimidad entre ustedes

-Bu.. bue… bueno- empieza a tartamudear Hotaru- este… no salimos a ningún lado en especial- comienza a responderle agachando la cabeza como una avestruz- y a Tenshi no le gusta quedarse con nadie si no es Hellen o su tío Schneider, así que… cada vez que queremos algo es toda una aventura para no meter mucho ruido, pero Tenshi tiene el sueño bastante pesado, aunque en ocasiones despierta por cualquier cosa.

-Ah ya veo, pero no te avergüences conmigo- dice la mujer riendo, pero es llamada por Tenshi que la se esconde tras sus piernas.

Después de un buen rato conversando, Tenshi ya comienza a tener sueño y se va a sentar al las piernas de Genzo y a acurrucar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre,

-Ya tienes sueño, marciano- le dice sujetándolo bien

-Vaya.. se le acabaron las baterías a mi nieto- dice el señor Wakabayashi

-Si- responden sus padres, mientras Hotaru le ordena un poco el cabello-

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, pero antes, me gustaría saber si este fin de semana tienes partido hijo

-Si madre, jugamos en Munich- dice mientras ve a Hotaru con ojos lujuriosos y ella se coloca roja, otra vez- vamos a ganar, si o si, no dejaré que me anoten nada esta vez

-Así se habla- dice su padre- iremos a verte, supongo que podemos

-Claro, que si te estaré esperando padre

-Bien nos retiramos- dice la señora Wakabayashi- descansa para que juegues tu partido y ganes tu correspondiente premio- La pareja le da un pequeño beso a Tenshi que yace ya dormido en los brazos de Genzo.

Hotaru lleva a su hijo a su cuarto y lo acuesta tranquilamente, Genzo le da un beso al pequeño retirándose a su cuarto. Genzo toma de la cintura a Hotaru aprisionándola a su propio cuerpo

-¿Dónde crees que vas tú?- le susurra al oído- no tienes ningún regalo para mí hoy

-No- le responde ella mientras se carga más sobre el cuerpo de él- recuerda que tenemos un pacto, no tendremos nada hasta que ganes ese partido

-Ni siquiera un par de cariños, para calmar un poco esta ansiedad

-¿Ansiedad?- le pregunta ella en tono irónico- créeme que yo también quiero que llegue el fin de semana, aunque no tengo lo que me pediste, pero ¿crees que estaría malo un poco de mimitos? Algo corto, una cosa poca – dice ella sonriéndole lujuriosamente, luego se da vuelta y comienza a besarlo desesperadamente. Genzo la levanta y se la lleva a la habitación, la tiende sobre la cama, no muy suave, ella se ríe y espera que él se coloque sobre ella.

-veo que no soy el único que está deseoso- dice mientras ella lo observa tentadoramente- esos ojos me están llamando

-pues hazles caso, que ellos son fiel reflejo de mi verdad, aunque no te prometo que pueda restringirme- le responde acariciando su nuca y esperando que comience a besarle el cuello de a poco y ella no puede controlar la tentación, sin embargo trata de que nada llegue más allá de simple caricias y juego de toqueteo entre ambos. Pasa un rato y siguen besándose, Genzo comienza a quitarse la camisa y ella se de desabrocha el brasier mientras acerca su boca a la de él.- no me muerdas los labios- le dice mientras hace una pausa al besar

-No digas eso, me encanta morderlos- le dice al acariciarle el vientre y bajar su mano hacia su entrepierna- veo que estás deseosa hoy

-Pues sí- le responde entre suspiros- pero… - justo es callada por Genzo que la besa apasionado

Siguen el juego del toqueteo, mientras ella, nada de lenta, comienza a bajar sus manos y colocarlas bajo su pantalón acariciando las nalgas de Genzo, mientras él busca la manera de abrirle las piernas a Hotaru. En eso, mientras ambos continuaban jugueteando, sienten que golpean la puerta

-Mami…- se siente la voz del pequeño Tenshi al otro lado, mientras sus padres se miran sorprendidos

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- le pregunta a ella mientras trata de sacarse a Genzo de encima- ¿te duele algo?

-Quiero que mi papá venga, tengo miedo del monstruo del armario- le responde afligido

-Ya oíste- dice ella en tono de burla

-no he terminado contigo- le responde saliendo de la cama y arreglándose un poco la camisa y los pantalones- tan pronto se duerma el marciano me encargo de ti

-buuu- le responde ella- yo ya estaré en el país de los sueño- se arrodilla en la cama y le acomoda mejor la camisa- mejor así, no quiero que se me arruine la sorpresa para cuando ganes el partido- termina de decir eso y lo besa – anda, para que duerma y nos deje dormir, tienes que entrenar

-No te librarás el domingo

-No campeón, ya ve… - le dice pegándole una nalgada y riendo traviesamente mientras el va a la puerta

Genzo toma en brazos a Tenshi y se lo lleva a su cuarto- marciano, te has condenado a dormir esta noche, con un cuento de tu padre

Fin del primer "chapter" :P

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	2. Chapter 2

Complicidad

**Capítulo II**

Hotaru camina por un centro comercial de la ciudad de Munich, se detiene en una estantería y comienza recordar la conversación que tuvo con Sanae por teléfono

_-¡¡ ¿Qué tu hiciste qué!- le habla fuerte Sanea por el auricular_

_-Sanae, no exageres- le responde ella apartando un poco el auricular- eso... Bailé, le di un pequeño espectáculo porque había perdido un partido y estaba tan tenso que me dio cosa_

_-Si, estoy que te creo… igual gozaste ese "momento" lo único que querías es que te hiciera suya_

_-Sanae, no me gusta como suena eso, que yo recuerde no soy propiedad de nadie, aparte no me agrada como suena, nunca le he dicho algo así_

_-Siempre, tarde o temprano uno le dice eso al hombre mientras tiene relaciones, porque en el fondo es cierto, terminas siendo de él, yo se lo repito de vez en cuando a Tsubasa, aunque no tiene de que preocuparse, él lo tiene claro, pero dime ¿y qué tal lo tomó él esa noche? No me lo imagino_

_-Fue bastante apasionado, no te lo niego- dice ella mientras se estremece- pero debo admitirte que fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa. Ahora estoy ideando que me voy a comprar para este fin de semana_

_-¿Tú le tienes fe?- pregunta nada sorprendida Sanae- ya crees que va a ganar ese partido. En el fútbol se juega y luego se ve quien gana o quien pierde antes no sirve_

_-No se dejará vencer, pero si pierde, de todos modos será premiado, porque sin duda que se esforzará como siempre… _

_-Desde aquí veo los corazones brotar de tu cabeza. Honestamente te recomiendo que alguien te cuide a Tenshi y se van a otro lado. La idea es que puedan gozar tranquilamente, sin que tú te estés fijando si van a despertar a tu hijo o no. ¿Por qué no van a un motel? O ¿arrienda la habitación de un hotel para ustedes dos y dejan a Tenshi al cuidado de una niñera?- aconseja Sanae como toda una experta- si tienes problemas con uno imagínate si quieres tener otro, ahí ya tienen que ver la manera de cambiarse a otro departamento más grande o simplemente irse a otro lado ustedes dos_

_-Lo sé, pero es tan caprichoso, si no se queda con Hellen o con Schneider, no es con nadie… eso es muy complicado. _

_-Lo tienen mal criado, esa es la causa… Y ¿de qué color piensas comprarte la lencería, hay preciosos colores, negro es el clásico seductor, el blanco si quieres ser "pura y casta" pero ya no te queda, puede ser rojo también, de todos modos sigue siendo sensual, ¿no has pensado en amarrarlo a la cama y hacerlos "tuyo"?- Sanae comienza a bromear_

_-Sanae ¿no me digas que has amarrado a Tsubasa?- comienza a bromearle ella- con lo lento no lo dudaría, pero tengo planeado un par de cositas, que si te las cuento sería bastante cursi_

_-no importa soy toda oído, total, el sueldo de mi marido paga- dice ella finalizando con una risa- ya cuéntame- pide Sanae a lo que Hotaru le cuenta cual es su idea_

_-oye, eso no es cursi, es romántico y tiene mucho significado para ti… otro día puede ser con la luz encendida, tu nunca me has dicho si lo han hecho así. Oye.. ¿y antes, con tu antiguo novio, lo hacían en todos sitios?_

_-Eso no se pregunta Sanae Nakasawa, y no, por lo general siempre hago que baje un poco la intensidad de la luz hasta quedar a oscuras_

_-Hazme caso, hazme caso, usa el rojo… o una combinación rojo negro, le va a gustar_

_-Bueno, lo consideraré ahora debo terminar de ver como va el pollo para preparar Tepanyaqui, cuídate Sanae_

_-Adiós, cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarme_

_-Ok- le responde ella_

_-¡Oye!- le dice Sanae antes de colgar- ¿de verdad no se enojó por qué le dejaste el agua caliente?- pregunta pícaramente_

_-Bueno… un poquito hoy decía "Buenos días" con su "toque" especial_

_Sanae ríe- vaya, el portero lo controlan en la cama_

_-¿supongo que la conversación quedará entre tú y yo?_

_-¿Te he defraudado?_

_-No- responde Hotaru_

_-Te dejo, llegaron los clones… cuídate y ya sabes, cualquier cosa… me llamas..- Sanae cuelga el teléfono_

Hotaru ve en una tienda algo que le interesa y decide pasar a consultar y ver si lo puede comprar.

-Otro día agotador, ¿verdad Wakabayashi?- pregunta Sho a su compañero

-Así es, ya terminamos el entrenamiento ya ahora debo pasar a buscar al marciano- dice Genzo subiendo su bolso a su auto- así que ya no tendremos más entrenamiento hasta mañana y luego nos concentramos para el partido del domingo

-Portero- grita Scheneider- espero que no dejes pasar ningún balón esta vez

-Tranquilízate- responde Genzo- que tengo demasiado que perder si me dejo batir- subiendo a su auto y bajando el vidrio- así que no creas que será tan fácil, hasta mañana

-Nos vemos mañana, Wakabayashi- se despide Sho

Mientras Genzo maneja, recibe una llamada a su celular, es su padre que lo invita a tomar un café, pero Wakabayashi le explica que debe pasar a recoger a Tenshi al jardín de niños porque era su turno, de todos modos acepta la invitación su puede ir con su hijo

-Entonces, papá, paso a buscarte al hall del hotel, voy con el marciano- responde por el manos libres

-Perfecto, ven con mi nieto no tengo problemas.

-Entonces espérame.

Después de ir a buscar al niño, Wakabayashi va a ver a su padre y juntos deciden ir a tomar una taza de café, mientras Tenshi juega con el nuevo regalo que le hizo su abuelo.

-¿No han pensado en tener otro hijo con Hotaru?- pregunta seriamente el padre de Genzo- te hago la pregunta, porque no es muy bueno para Tenshi que se críe solo, es bueno que tenga algún "cómplice" un hermano es lo ideal, así no será tan egoísta durante su crecimiento

-No se lo he planteado, ya le fue difícil el primer embarazo, no creo que quiera tener un segundo ahora, aparte siempre se dedica al marciano, y no sé como apodar si tuviésemos un segundo hijo

-¿pero te gustaría? ¿si o no?- es tajante el hombre mayor

-Yo no tendría problemas, admito que en ocasiones no me gusta que Tenshi esté tan solo, Hotaru trabaja y yo también, a veces me gustaría que tuviese a alguien con quien jugar cuando yo estoy muy cansado

-Pensaste en una mascota, un perro ayuda bastante, acuérdate que tú tenías a tu mejor amigo, John cuando niño

-No es mala idea, no se me había ocurrido y en el edificio se permiten mascotas, cumpliendo las reglas

-¿porqué no pasamos a la protectora de animales, ahí pueden ver un perrito, dudo que Hotaru desapruebe esto

-¿tanto interés?- mira un tanto desconfiado

-Realmente quiero ver la cara de mi nieto escogiendo un perro

-y ¿quieres ir ahora?

-Hijo, es para tu hijo, no tiene nada de malo- luego toma a Tenshi en sus brazos- ¿quieres ir a un lugar bonito con tu abuelo y tu padre?- pregunta el anciano hombre que sienta al niño en sus rodillas

-Si!- responde Tenshi muy entusiasmado- podemos comprarle un regalo a mi mamá

-Claro marciano- Genzo le desordena el cabello

Salen del hall del hotel y se dirigen a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales de Munich, allí Genzo aprovecha y telefonea a Hotaru, contándole el plan. De primera ella se enoja, pero después lo toma con humor y esperan la llegada del "nuevo miembro" a la familia.

El señor Wakabayashi es guiado por su nieto que empieza a mirar los perros y otros animales del lugar

-Que lindo- dice Tenshi acariciando a un perro "mestizo"- me gusta este abuelo

-Bien, digamos que dice tu padre- el señor Wakabayashi va a buscar a Genzo que seguía hablando por teléfono con Hotaru, para que viera el perrito que había escogido Tenshi

Hotaru se encuentra en su casa preparando la cena, después de su turno en el trabajo. Mientras termina de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa pensaba en la conversación con Sanae y con la señora Wakabayashi, lo que hacía reflexionar sobre un momento para los dos, pero no quería dejar de lado al niño ese día. "complicado" es la palabra que da vueltas en la mente de Hotaru, seguramente Schneider tendría algo que hacer después del encuentro y Hellen no podría llegar a tiempo desde Hamburgo debido a que tiene mucho que hacer con el seminario que está impartiendo. Hotaru está temiendo que no pueda, por lo menos ella, degustar de esa noche "diablos, y con lo caro que me costó eso…"

Siente la puerta que se abre, llegando Tenshi tomado de la mano de su padre

-¡Llegamos!- dice Genzo al cerrar la puerta

-Que bueno que…-Hotaru sale de la cocina y observa el rostro de Tenshi- Tenshi, ¿qué tienes qué vienes con esa cara larga?- el pequeño va y coloca su cabecita en el hombro de Hotaru, que se inca para ver su carita –Genzo ¿qué pasó?

Fin del segundo "chapter" :P

N. de la A.:

Se supone que es la continuación de un fic "Lemon" que hice y que se llama "Solamente debes sentir el momento"

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	3. Chapter 3

Complicidad

**Capítulo III**

Ya terminando de cenar, a Tenshi le da sueño temprano y Hotaru lo lleva a su cuarto para que duerma, mientras Genzo, se ofrece a lavar los platos, antes de que ella lo lleve a la cama, le dice que le de un beso a su papá, pero el niño esconde su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Hotaru. Después de ir hacer dormir a Tenshi, Hotaru se va al lado de Genzo que había terminado de lavar la vajilla abrazándolo por atrás

-¿Por qué eres tan malo?- de dice ella recargando su cabeza en la ancha espalda del portero- no ves que Tenshi está muy triste porque le negaste el perro que quería como su mascota

-No trates de desautorizarme, mira que ya me debes una- le responde tomándole las manos

-¿Yoooo?- pregunta ella con ironía- ¿Qué te debo? Que yo recuerde quedamos en que todas las deudas las saldaríamos en otro momento

-Pero yo quiero que me anticipes algo ahora- remata dándose vuelta y tomando de la cintura a la mujer- no creas que te libras esta noche

-Uhm- le golpea la nariz con el índice- Por favor ¿qué pasa? Gánese el derecho…- luego lo mira directo a los ojos y en voz baja le dice- no te puedes ganar un derecho que ya es tuyo- termina de decir cuando Genzo ya decidió besarla.

En un hotel de Munich

-Pobre Tenshi, quería ese perro, pero ahí no puedo intervenir, Genzo es el padre y sabrá criar como debe a su hijo- indica el señor Wakabayashi a su esposa mientras toman una taza de té después de cenar- pero si hubieses visto esos ojitos cristalinos a punto de llorar, le rompe el corazón a cualquier ser humano

-Sobre todo a ti- dice ella riendo- estuve pensando durante la tarde, nosotros nos quedaremos hasta mediados de la próxima semana, ¿no te gustaría pasar el domingo y lunes con tu nieto? Para que nuestro hijo y su esposa disfruten un día solos, por lo menos- la señora da la idea y el padre de Genzo queda pensando por varios minutos - ¿qué tanto piensas?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta si sabes que te diré que si? Yo encantado me quedaría con Tenshi, ya espero que para esas alturas se le haya ido su pena- responde con una sonrisa, poco típica en el.

-Bien entonces llamaré a los muchachos

En el departamento, Genzo y Hotaru seguían besándose, ya al punto de que Wakabayashi tenía su mano bajo la falda de su esposa y ella había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón del portero. En eso la saca de la cocina y la lleva contra la pared de la sala de espera. Hotaru siente los labios de Genzo que presionan en su cuello y comienza a gemir levemente, tratando de no causar mucho ruido. Wakabayashi, por su parte, ya ha comenzado a incursionar bajo la falda de Hotaru, acariciándole sus piernas y subiendo poco a poco a sus nalgas, tratando de bajar las bragas de ella. Hotaru pierde el control y comienza a sentirse húmeda. La otra mano de Wakabayashi, suelta a Hotaru para comenzar a desnudar sus hombros, y abriendo por completo la blusa. La respiración de ambos es entre cortada, sin embargo tratan de no dejar de besarse. Pero comienza a sonar el teléfono

-Está sonando- dice ella entre gemidos, mientras Wakabayashi la sigue manoseando ahora tratando de desabrocharle el brasier- si sigue haciendo ruido terminará por despertar a Tenshi

-Déjalo que suene, no debe ser nada importante- responde él mirándola fijamente

-Pero…- es silenciada otra vez, ella intenta hacerlo hacia atrás pero su cuerpo es muy grande en comparación al de ella, sin embargo, sus fuerzas desisten tratándose de los besos del portero.

El teléfono deja de sonar por unos minutos, mientras la pareja sigue recargada sobre la pared, hasta que nuevamente comienza

-No…- dice ella- espera… Genzo… el teléfono, Tenshi va a despertar

-Si te dejo ahora, quizás no sigamos más adelante y yo quiero que…- pero es silenciado por ella ahora que lo besa tomando su rostro

-Portero, anda contesta… aunque te enojes, esto llega hasta aquí, muy a pesar mío- dice ella con un leve tono de tristeza y suspirando en cada palabra. Genzo la suelta y se arregla el pantalón. Ella arregla un poco su blusa

-Aló- responde algo molesto, pero cambia su rostro y el tono de voz cuando sabe quien está al otro lado de la línea- Madre ¿qué ocurre?.. si, bueno… yo pensaba, perfecto, hablaré con ella, espérame en línea- cubre el auricular y le pregunta a Hotaru si está de acuerdo con que sus padres cuiden a Tenshi desde el domingo en la noche, ella dice que no tiene dificultades- me dijo que sí… no mamá no interrumpiste nada – esa última frase recalcando su tono de voz y mirando a Hotaru- ¿agitado? Alucinas, bueno madre entonces te veo el domingo.. Cuídate mucho.. Si mamá le daré un beso al marciano de tu parte, no… ya me pondré de buenas con él, si le daré tus saludos, adiós.- Wakabayashi cuelga el teléfono y queda observando a Hotaru que termina de ordenarse la ropa

-Este, al igual que anoche, fue un momento de debilidad portero- se le acerca acariciándole el rostro- discúlpame ¿si?- pero no recibe respuesta de Wakabayashi por lo que se da media vuelta y se va a su cuarto- buenas noches- se despide y se va a dormir.

Al día siguiente Genzo debe irse a la concentración del equipo para el día del partido… que es el domingo en la tarde, pues es un encuentro importante entre el Bayern Munich y el Bremen. Tenshi ya se encuentra listo para irse al jardín de niños. Genzo toma su bolso y se despide de Hotaru, con quién está un poco molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para no despedirse y luego se inca para besar al pequeño, pero él le quita la cara

-Tenshi, despídete de tu papá, no lo verás hasta que juegue pasado mañana- pero el niño no le hace caso y se oculta tras las piernas de Hotaru- lo siento – le dice a Genzo- más que molesto contigo está triste

-No importa, con tal que vayan como siempre- le dice acariciándole el rostro y haciéndole un mechón de cabello hacia atrás a la mujer- Nos vemos el domingo

-Cuídate mucho y ya verás que ganarás, te apoyaremos siempre portero

Genzo hace su señal de despedida y les da la espalda a ambos cuando el niño le grita

-¡¡¡Gana papá!. ¡¡¡No dejes pasar ningún gol!- le grita el niño para luego esconderse tras las piernas de Hotaru. Wakabayashi se devuelve y lo va a ver, le tiende los brazos y el niño va hacia él – te quiero mucho papá

-Yo también, mi campeón- luego le da un beso en la frente al pequeño- ahora marciano, te quedas como el hombre de la casa, así que cuida a tu mamá

-Si- dice el niño haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para luego abrasarlo

Fin del tercer "Chapter"

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-Y termina el partido, tres cero gana el equipo de Bayern Munich, con un excelente fútbol- indica el narrador del juego

-Así es, este Bayern Munich sintió el apoyo de su público y su juego, literalmente, fue muy superior al del rival, hay que destacar la participación de la estrella goleadora de Schneider y del gran _Super Great Goal Keeper _ que realmente se lució con espectaculares atajadas y dirigiendo a la defensa del Bayern Munich. Ahora más esperanzas tenemos de ganar la Burdesliga…- sigue el comentarista del estadio alabando la actuación de Wakabayashi y el resto del equipo.

El equipo vencedor va a las duchas, contentos de haber conseguido una victoria y satisfechos por su juego. Wakabayashi va detrás de los demás, acompañado de Scheider, cuando siente una voz conocida

-¡¡Papá!- Tenshi se suelta de la mano de Hotaru, que va acompañada junto a los padres de Genzo, y se lanza a abrazar al guardameta- estuviste genial papá- le dice entusiasmado, como si se le hubiese olvidado el tema de la mascota

-Marciano- lo toma en brazos- viniste ¿eh?

-¿Cómo estás Tenshi?- lo saluda Schneider – no hay un beso para tu tío favorito

-¡¡Si!- el niño le da un beso a Schneider y luego rodea el cuello de Genzo

Los padres de Wakabayashi felicitan por la actuación a Genzo y a Karl por su excelente desempeño en el campo, luego le dicen que se llevarán a Tenshi al hotel para cuidarlo

-Papi- comienza el niño- voy a quedarme con mis abuelitos, así que tú eres el hombre de la casa, para que cuides mucho a mi mamá – comienza el niño a "darle las instrucciones" mientras los presentes ríen festejando la gracia del pequeño

-No te preocupes marciano, a tu mamá la cuidaré como si fuese de cristal- le responde mirando a Hotaru que se coloca roja con esa observación

-Bueno hijo te irás a las duchas, porque dudo que quieras salir con tu esposa vestido de ese modo- la señora Wakabayashi toma a Tenshi en brazos y se lo lleva- mañana en la noche lo pasaremos a dejar- luego lo deja en el suelo- despídete de tus padres, pequeño, que ahora nos vamos a divertir nosotros para que ellos también disfruten su noche

-Adiós, papá, y cuida mucho a mi mami- dice el niño agitando la mano y alejándose junto a sus abuelos

-Te espero en el auto- le dice Hotaru en voz baja a Genzo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hoy no te salva la campana- le responde mirándola a los ojo y provocando que le regale una sonrisa

-Ya, ya, ya- dice Scheider separándolos y empujando a Genzo hacia las duchas- no es por nada Hotaru, pero no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres, se va a la ducha y te lo devolvemos limpio- y empujando a Genzo a los camarines.

Después de ir a un sitio a comer y a pasear durante el día, Genzo y Hotaru vuelven al departamento, comentando que Tenshi se quedaría con sus abuelos feliz de la vida y ellos una noche completamente solos

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunta Hotaru que va a la cocina

-No, ¿vas a preparar té o algo así?- le pregunta algo desconcertado

-No, solamente tomaré un vaso con agua- le responde mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Cuando ella vuelve, se sienta en el sofá junto a Genzo, no se dicen nada, la atmósfera no es fría, sin embargo se sienten algo extraños

-¡Oye!- ambos se hablan al mismo tiempo

-Dime tú primero- le dice Genzo

-Es que se siente raro sin Tenshi revoloteando la casa

-Tienes razón, ya me acostumbré a sus pequeños pasos- ambos ríen recordando cada travesura o cuando Genzo pasaba gran parte del tiempo tratando de enseñarle a caminar al pequeño. En eso la conversación se detiene, ella se siente extraña y muy nerviosa, levanta la mirada que se cruzan con los ojos de Genzo que yacen bajo la visera de su gorra, dándole ese toque especial.

-No sabes que sentimientos encontrados me provoca esa mirada- le dice ella- siempre llena de seguridad de que vas a conseguir lo que quieres, pero al mismo tiempo…

-Shhhh- la silencia colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hotaru- tranquila, bien dice el dicho la tercera es la vencida

-¿Qué?- Hotaru blanquea los ojos mientras recibe un beso de Wakabayashi- Pensé que estarías cansado después del partido

-Ya te dije que no te salvaría la campana- le dice mirándola a los ojos. Ella se aferra a su pecho cargándose bien en su torax - ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta sorprendido

-Nada, solamente que quería abrazarte así- le dice al sorprendido jugador que termina por rodear el cuerpo de ella- te felicito, jugaste excelente, eres el mejor portero del mundo, nadie puede superarte con facilidad, espero que cumplas todos tus sueños como jugador, porque el verte feliz, me hace feliz- se acomoda mejor para luego comenzar a platicar largo y tendido sobre el partido. Hotaru sigue atentamente todas las descripciones que hace Genzo sobre el juego, pasa así un buen rato, hasta que se les hace de noche definitivamente. Hotaru le ofrece comer algo, pero no acepta.

-Me esperas en el cuarto- le dice ella que comienza con quitarle la gorra- ahora si que no me salva la campana- le susurra con un ton irónico mientras le comienza a morder la oreja

-¿Esperarte y si no quiero?- le responde recostándose él en el sofá- acá, aprovechemos que no está el marciano

-No- le responde ella, mientras sigue mordiendo la oreja- en el cuarto y espérame si- lo levanta- vamos flojito- lo lleva al cuarto- ahora, como me lo pediste, espero que te guste mucho- dice mientras sale del cuarto

En el cuarto de baño, Hotaru se mira al espejo, observa el atuendo que ahora lleva, algo que no usa desde que se casó "bueno, he hecho varias cosas, esto era cuestión de tiempo. Portero, espero que te guste, porque yo no aguantaría un gol de media cancha ahora". En el cuarto Genzo observa hacia el techo, recostado en la cama, cuando mira hacia la puerta de la habitación

-¿Te gusta?- Hotaru yace recargada en la puerta bajo la mirada de un sorprendido Genzo Wakabayashi, que la observa de pies a cabeza. La mujer porta una especie de corsé de gasa negro con tirantes, el brasier de encaje negro que cubre sus pequeños senos, una pequeña tanga de encajes, y en sus piernas se ve un porta ligas en ambas piernas (con la correspondiente ligo, obvio) -¿no te gustó?- le pregunta ella más roja que de costumbre

-Ven- Genzo le extiende la mano, ella va hacia él y se la toma- gracias, por todo- Hace que Hotaru se siente en la cama, para que él comience a acariciarle el rostro, ella va y aprieta sus labios a los de Genzo

-Te amo, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?- dice ella al besarle los labios con casi desesperación

-Hoy no me lo has dicho, lo cual me tiene preocupado- le responde

Ella rodea su cuello no dejando de mirarlo, mientras Genzo le acaricia la espalda haciendo que Hotaru se estremezca con cada caricia que le da

-No sé que me pasa que estoy tan nerviosa, como la primera noche que pasé contigo, pero esta extraña sensación me agrada- ella baja una de sus manos y comienza a acariciar el tórax de su pareja- sobre todo porque es mucho lo que tengo que explorar de ti

-Ven acá, patito feo y mal genio, me gusta esa combinación- le dice colándola bruscamente sobre él- me encanta como se te ve esa ropa, lástima que me estorba un poco, sobre todo con esos dos que son tan pequeño, me gustaban bastante cuando recién nació Tenshi

-Es lo que hay, pequeñitos pero cumplidores- ambos se ríen- que raro que no comiences ahora, siempre llevas prisa, ahora estás tan pausado, solamente me estás corriendo mano y me estás provocando cosquillas

-Alguna vez debe ser diferente, ¿qué malo tiene que quiera disfrutarte de otra manera?

-Te amo- le susurra ella mientras comienza a besarle el cuello- así y todo, quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo

El toma su rostro y la observa por algunos segundos, la actitud extraña que tiene agrada a la mujer que le sonríe y sus ojos brillan al topar su mirada con la de Genzo, tímidamente acerca sus labios a los de él, como si fuese la primera vez que se uniesen, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Un beso cargado de amor, más que deseo de una mujer, la respuesta que recibe es la calma, el cariño y las caricias de un hombre agradecido. Al instante que lo deja de besar se acomoda sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas y no dejando de acariciar su tórax, mientras él la observa detenidamente y acaricia su espalda bajo el corsé de gasa de encajes negro que ella compró especialmente para él. Luego, como una especie de reconocimiento previo, ella lleva el índice de una de sus manos subiendo desde el pecho de Genzo hacia sus labios, juega alrededor de ellos como dibujando su contorno, muy sonriente lo observa

-Jamás me cansaré de mirarte- dice ella con sus mejillas coloradas- La vida me ha premiado con algo que jamás pensé que tendría, le agradezco infinitamente a Dios por tenerte a mi lado y por haberte dado un hijo, yo no puedo ser más feliz en este minuto

-Te ves muy bonita, me gustas- le responde llevando su mano hacia el hombro de ella- yo tampoco me cansaré de agradecerle a la vida de tenerte conmigo, y de tener un hijo contigo

Genzo se apoya en sus codos para llegar al rostro de Hotaru, quien lo toma y lo acaricia tiernamente y comienza a jugar con su pelo

-Ahora entiendo porque me cuesta tanto peinar a Tenshi – dice ella arreglándole el cabello y acomodándose mejor alejándose un poco de él

-Ven acá, no te me arranques- Genzo intenta tomarla de la cintura, pero ella se arranca saliendo de la cama y esquivando cada vez que él la quiere atrapar- oye… deja de comportarte como una niña – le dice tratando de tomarla del brazo pero se le vuelve a escabullir

-Me alegra saber que aún mantengo buenos reflejos- ríe coquetamente- anda ven, no me atraparás con tanta facilidad – lo desafía llamándolo y haciéndole señales con los dedos para que la atrape

-Ven, condenada, no te arranques

-No, no… ven si quieres- le responde ella alejándose más de la cama- anda muévete o piensas que iré hacia ti como si nada, esfuérzate y serás premiado – dice ella en tono irónico – anda, siempre te has esforzado por lo que quieres ¿no, Que yo no sea la excepción

-No será así- sentencia él saliendo apresuradamente de la cama y yendo a donde se encuentra ella

La corretea por toda la habitación, la atrapa y la lleva a la deja entre él y la pared

-¿volviste a la infancia?- le pregunta con ironía

-No, pero quería ver que tanto estás dispuesto a seguir mis caprichos, así como yo sigo los tuyos.

Fin del "chapter" cuatro


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Recargados en la pared, ella toma su rostro. Wakabayashi no la deja escapar

-El otro día me tenías atrapada entra la pared y tú, en esa ocasión fuiste bastante fogoso, ¿qué pasa ahora, portero?- pregunta ella mirándolo a los ojos- Inseguridad si tengo, pero he sido capaz de dejarla de lado por los que quiero

-Eso me alegra- le responde acercando su cuerpo más, no dejando espacio entre ellos; toma su rostro por el mentón- ¿Estás lista?- le pregunta, recibiendo un gesto de afirmación

Hotaru rodea su cuello, comienza ella a besarlo y a llevarlo a la cama para recostarlo. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y comienza a jugar con su pelo, soltándolo y desordenándolo, provocando sonrisas en él, que la tiene sujeta de las caderas para que no se le escape. Wakabayashi acaricia sus muslos con tranquilidad, provocando que ella gima levemente al sentir como sus manos recorren esa zona. Hotaru toma sus manos que aprisionan sus caderas, haciendo que los brazos se tiendan en la cama. Ella enredada sus dedos en las manos de Genzo, comienza a besarle el cuello lentamente, provocando que suspire. Al soltar sus manos ella se levanta de la cama, Genzo se apoya en los codos. Comienza a menearse sensualmente, como aquella ocasión, pero está vez ella es quien proporciona por si misma la música, X-Japan con su canción "Forever Love" fue la escogida por ella para dedicársela. Hotaru no se desprende de ninguna pieza de ropa, pero juega con los tirantes de su brasier, luego va a la cama y de rodillas, gateando se le va acercando

-"Forever Love, Forever Dream"- comienza a susurrarle ella al oído, placidamente el resto de la canción, con mucha tranquilidad pero él en un movimiento brusco decide dejarla entre su cuerpo y la cama.

- Ahora ya te atrapé- le dice- eres mía

-He sido tuya ayer y hoy; seré tuya mañana y siempre amor- le responde ella entrecortado

La mano de Wakabayashi recorre el brazo de Hotaru dirigiéndose hacia el hombro y desliza los tirantes del corsé hacia abajo para luego comenzar a besarle el hombro; ella comienza a excitarse más aún de lo que ya está. Del hombro sube hacia el cuello que comienza a besarlo con más presión y subiendo más y más hacia sus labios que lo esperan listos para ser degustados.

-Siente- toma la mano y la hace llevar a su entrepierna

-Creo que ya estás lista- le dice él acariciando la zona para luego introducir sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de ella

-Oye... no….- ella siente como los dedos de Genzo se introducen en su zona más sensible haciéndola disfrutar de su trabajo- espera, no hagas...- pero es silenciada con un beso de Wakabayashi que le da. Cierran sus ojos dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones de que tanto gustan. Soltando sus labios el comienza simplemente a trabajar su cuello y su entrepierna, mientras ella jadea, gozando de cómo la hace un trabajo de perfecta "relojería" al sentir sus dedos. A cada minuto siente la necesidad de que él la siga acariciando, sin embargo se siente más tensa de que cuando se encuentra su hijo con ellos, tan nerviosa como la primera noche que pasaron juntos; aún así no quiere dejar que esa inseguridad, que tanto la caracteriza, le impida gozar de una noche que ambos sentían que se merecían. Ella nuevamente le toma el rostro y siente una necesidad enorme de besarlo nuevamente, lo cuál hace sin dudarlo ni un instante.

-Genzo, espera un minuto- dice ella sin dejar de gemir mientras él la besa y la toquetea- el perro

-¿perro?- pregunta mientras le besa apasionadamente el cuello- quieres que te ponga como perro, como la posición de un perro, en cuatro patas

-No vengas con tus cosas raras- dice golpeándole levemente el pecho- no tonto, hablo del perro que quiere Tenshi

-¿Debemos hablar de eso ahora?

-Si- responde ella- ahora, ¿por que no se lo dejas tener, si lo quiere, aparte es un cachorrito que no crecerá mucho, anda no seas malito, deja que tenga su perro ¿si?- ella comienza a mirarlo coquetamente

-¿Estás utilizando este momento, tramposa- le responde "molesto"

-Si- responde ella dándole un beso- y tú como quieres mucho al pequeño lo dejarás tener su perro ¿verdad,

-Tramposa

-¿si o no?

-Está bien tendrá el perro que quiere- responde resignado- tendré que cumplirle su capricho gracias a tus patrañas, ahora ¿me das permiso para poder besar a ese par?

-Permiso concedido, señor – le dice llevando ella misma la mano de Genzo a sus pechos- claro que puede, ahora puede hacer lo que le plazca

-¿Segura?

-Si- le responde ella- ya tiene todo mi permiso

Genzo, haciendo cobro de las palabras de Hotaru, comienza a acariciarle sus pequeños senos, con cuidado, ella gime levemente, luego sus manos se deslizan a través de su espalda, muslo, hasta llegar a las piernas, recorriendo el sendero hasta sus muslos una y otra vez, ella por su parte comienza jadear al sentirse tocada, sus piernas se enredan en el cuerpo del guardameta. Comienzan a besarse largo y tendido, acaricia su espalda y comienza a aprisionarlo más a su cuerpo. Por unos instantes dejas sus labios, y comienza a besarle el cuello nuevamente, baja a su pecho, comenzando a abrir el corsé negro. No se lo quita, solamente deja abierta la parte que corresponde a sus senos y comienza a pasar la lengua ahí. Siente su aroma, una mezcla de frambuesa con Lirios blanco, un dulce aroma a frutas que le recuerda que aparte de ser su compañera, ella es su amante. Hotaru se siente más excitada aún sintiendo como él lame su cuerpo.

Su respiración ya es agitada. Hotaru toma su rostro y le besa la frente, se va deslizando por la cama escabulléndose a través de las sábanas, pero él la sigue quedando ambos sentados

-recuéstate- le solicita ella- déjame a mi ahora darte tu momento- es ella que comienza a besarle el pecho, los pectorales. Ya con el corsé entre abierto en su pecho y de rodillas comienza a besar y a acariciar su lengua en el pecho del portero. Arrodillada a su costado, ella acaricia su abdomen, bajando hacia su ropa interior, desliza su mano bajo ella y comienza a acariciar el ya erecto miembro de Wakabayashi. Lo acaricia dócilmente y sigue besando su pecho, provocando gemidos de parte del portero. Tomando la iniciativa, le quita el boxer a Genzo, cruzando miradas lujuriosas, ella decide quitarse la tanga de encajes y deshacerse de los porta ligas, bajo la atenta mirada del portero, ella la lanza atrás de su espalda la pieza de ropa interior muy humedecida, señal suficiente para que Wakabayashi, le acariciara sus nalgas y la invitara a montarse sobre él.

Un débil grito salió de la boca de Hotaru, que comenzaba a ser penetrada por él, suavemente, después de todo la cuidaría como un cristal, pero ella es quién comienza a aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos, incluso sus gemidos, aún débiles como pensando que podría molestar a alguien, son más seguidos, él aumenta la intensidad de la penetración. Sus mejillas se tornan más rojas y hace su pelo a un costado de su cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Genzo, esa mirada le entregan la confianza de la soledad y que ese momento es solamente para los dos, comenzando él a gemir con mayor fuerza. Ambos cierran sus ojos, orgasmo o no, sentían el placer de hacerse uno con mayor frenesí que de costumbre. Hotaru abre los ojos agitadamente y decide depositar su cabeza en el pecho grande y protector de Wakabayashi, que la rodea con sus brazos, protege a la madre de su marciano favorito.

Fin del quinto "Chapter"

N. de la A.

Si…. Díganlo, soy una melosa, cursi extrema y demasiado soñadora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

En el cuarto de lavado, Hotaru comienza a echar la ropa en la lavadora, en eso se encuentra con la lencería que ella había comprado para la noche anterior, se vienen a la mente los momentos vividos mientras observa el corsé negro

En la noche anterior (racconto)

Hotaru, se recuesta a su costado, acariciándole tórax con la yema de sus dedos, entrelaza sus piernas entre las piernas de Wakabayashi quedándose muy tranquilos

-¿Estás cansada?- le pregunta jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-No, estoy bien- responde- la noche es joven, portero, ¿cuántas veces me llevarás al cielo hoy?- le pregunta con un toque de picardía

-Las veces que tú quieras- le responde

-Vaya, pero cuanta confianza- se ríe molestándolo un poco- eso quiero verlo

-Ya que insistes- la toma y la deja entre la cama y él- siempre te quise hacer esto- le comenta y ella queda algo sorprendida. Comienza a bajar a través de sus pachos a su vientre semicubierto por la prenda, ella pensó que le practicaría sexo oral, pero Wakabayashi toma una de sus piernas y se la levanta- es bonita la liga y la pantimedia, te hacen ver linda, pero… lástima que tendrán que salir de aquí- con los dientes Wakabayashi le comienza a retirar la liga a Hotaru, quien lo mira sorprendido y después comienza a reír con lo que ve, apoyándose en sus codos para apreciar mejor el espectáculo. Wakabayashi termina de retirar la liga y la media de una pierna y va por la otra

-No puedo creerlo- dice ella entre risas

-Ven acá- se sienta, la toma nuevamente y hace que se siente sobre él. Hotaru con un poco más de confianza comienza a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Wakabayashi, siente su miembro en la entrepierna, Genzo se encuentra listo para comenzar a penetrarla, ella gime con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Wakabayashi comienza a besar sus pechos que se encuentran semi descubiertos por la prenda de vestir. Ella con más fuerza comienza a moverse, no teniendo control en la emisión de sus gemidos, simplemente ya no aguantó las ganas de casi gritar por las sensaciones que provocaba Genzo al sostenerla de las caderas, haciendo más rápido el sube y baja de su cuerpo. Ahora la recuesta en la cama y se acomoda sobre ella. Hotaru le acaricia la nuca y comienzan a besarse, soltándola comienza a quitarle por completo la prenda de vestir que le quedaba, desabrocha el corsé y entre ambos terminan por quitarlo y tirarlo al piso. Ella abre sus piernas, su mirada está deseosa de que Wakabayashi comience nuevamente a penetrarla. Comienza a sentir ese éxtasis de tenerlo en su interior, sus pechos se mueven al ritmo de ambos cuerpos. Genzo se coloca de rodillas y atrae las caderas de Hotaru hacia él para poder seguir incursionando en su interior, la parte superior de la mujer queda tendida en la cama, arqueando su columna, él maneja el ritmo, ella solamente se somete (N. de la autora: ¿yo escribí eso O.O?) comenzando a morderse el labio porque ya casi grita, sus manos toman las sábanas apretándolas. Cada vez que el deja de un instante de penetrarla, baja su cabeza buscando un beso ella.

Rato de después, Hotaru yace apoyando su espalda en la pared, se encuentra tapada desde sus senos bajo las sábanas, apoyado en su pecho se encuentra Wakabayashi que la tiene abrazada. Hotaru juega con el cabello de Genzo, susurrándole una canción

-Necesito saber algo ahora- interrumpe Genzo mientras Hotaru le acaricia la cabeza

-Dime, ¿qué necesitas saber?- le consulta con una voz que denota cansancio

-¿Estás dispuesta a tener otro niño?- una pregunta directa que toma por sorpresa a Hotaru - ¿quieres tener otro hijo conmigo?

-Bueno….- dice ella apartando la mirada- sabes lo difícil que fue para mi el embarazo de Tenshi, pero… no quiero que esté solo- la mujer siente la mirada fuerte de Wakabayashi que la observa directamente - está bien, veamos si podemos tener otro- le responde sonriendo y acariciando su rostro- te amo, grandulón, mi portero favorito- ahora es ella quien busca refugio en el cuerpo de Wakabayashi que la abraza y la observa como ella se queda dormida

Sonriendo a causa de su recuerdo no siente quien es el que llega junto a ella

-¿Estás lista?- Genzo entra al cuarto- ¿qué haces?- la sorprende besándola en el cuello y observa que Hotaru echa a lavar la prenda que uso en la noche- se te veía muy bien anoche, me gusto mucho, podrías colocártelo para otra ocasión, si nos vamos de vacaciones

-Tonto- se recarga en el cuerpo de Wakabayashi- ¿nos vamos, recuerda que vuelve a la noche

-Mujeres- se queja- pero si te estoy esperando hace bastante rato

Los dos salen a la Protectora de Animales correspondiente a la ciudad de Munich, muchos funcionarios se dan cuenta del personaje que llegó al lugar. Genzo trata de recordar en donde Tenshi había visto el cachorro que le gustó.

-Ahí está- se lo señala a Hotaru- ese es el perro que le gustó, a mi no me parece bonito

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Genzo?- ella se hinca frente a la jaula y llama al pequeño cachorro- es de lo más tierno

-No sé de que raza es, es un mestizo, seguramente lo recogieron de la calle

-Dime ¿desde cuándo te ha importado eso?- le dice jugando con el perro a través de la malla- es un perro, tiene todo lo que tiene otro perro, no más que no salió con la fortuna de tener "pedigrí" –argumenta mientras ve acercarse a un funcionario

-Buenas ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunta el funcionario

-Queremos llevarnos a ese cachorro- señalando al perro que juega con Hotaru- dígame que tengo que hacer

-Señor, tenemos unos hermosos perros de raza muy fina…

-No me interesa- responde Genzo tajantemente- mi hijo quiso ese cachorro así que con mi esposa nos lo llevamos

-Como usted diga señor, pase por acá- Genzo acompaña al hombre para los trámites

-Cuéntamelo todo- dice Sanae al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche, ¿Cuántas veces?- Sanae preguntaba casi desesperada- dime, dime

-Sanae, por favor, esas cosas no se cuentan y menos por teléfono- dice ella roja mientras termina de arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina

-.. Dile que no meta la nariz donde no la llaman- grita Genzo desde el marco de la puerta, observando como Hotaru habla por teléfono

-Ya lo oiste- dice ella riendo

-Pues dile que no se meta en las conversaciones de mujeres, el so bruto – responde la mujer

-Dice que no te metas en conversaciones de mujeres- le repite acercándose hacia él y acariciando su mejilla- en eso sienten el timbre de la puerta- lo siento Sanae, voy a colgar, llegó mi angelito

-Esta bien, pero dime ¿qué tal?

-Sólo te diré que no lo tendré más a régimen por mucho tiempo, porque me deja exhausta- responde Hotaru colgando el teléfono, mientras Sanae observa el auricular con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara, pero luego procesa la respuesta y se ríe

-uhm, veamos como me resulta a mi

Genzo abre la puerta y entra el pequeño Tenshi seguido por sus abuelos, el señor Wakabayashi trae muchos regalos consigo que le había comprado al pequeño

-Marciano- dice Genzo que ve como el niño se le aferra a las piernas- padre, madre, gusto en tenerlos aquí

-Hola papí- dice el pequeño que alza sus brazos para que Genzo lo tome en brazos. Hotaru sale de la cocina, y va a saludar a su hijo

-Corazón, te eché de menos, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunta Hotaru que acerca su rostro al del pequeño. En eso sienten un ladrido que viene desde la habitación de Tenshi

-¿Guau?- pregunta el pequeño tratando de emular un ladrido. Genzo lo baja al piso y le dice que vaya a su cuarto pues hay una sorpresa, el niño baja y va corriendo a su habitación y se encuentra con el cachorro que quería ladrándole y moviéndole la cola. Genzo le advierte que ahora ese cachorro es su responsabilidad y que debe cuidarlo mucho, el niño feliz de tener a su mascota agradece a sus padres, mientras sus abuelos lo miran con extrema ternura.

Los señores Wakabayashi dejan Munich para dirigirse a Londres, piden que los despidan en el Hall de Hotel donde se hospedan.

Genzo, ha pedido el día mientras que Hotaru solamente tiene turno de trabajo en la mañana en el hogar de niños donde trabaja.

-Así que aquí están- dice Hotaru que los ve jugando en el parque, Genzo es el portero versus Tenshi y su mascota- los tres aquí- luego comienza a regañarlos- rápido, vamos a casa Tenshi, tienes que estar listo para despedir a tus abuelos, tú también Fifo- pero los tres salen corriendo hacia el departamento como huyendo de la reprenda de Hotaru

El señor Wakabayashi juega con el niño y le aconseja como debe cuidar a su perro, Genzo se ríe al ver a su padre así, la señora Wakabayashi le pide unos minutos a Hotaru para conversar, se apartan un momento de los demás quedándose a la puerta del hotel

-Me alegro que ustedes hayan tenido su momento, sé lo que es querer ser mujer, sin dejar de ser madre

-Disculpe…- Hotaru se enrojece por el comentario

-Tú y mi hijo pudieron tener intimidad, se te nota en la cara, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, por eso le pedí a mi marido tener a Tenshi después del partido, intuí algo así, pero muchas veces es la mujer la que tiene miedo de despertar a su hijo o simplemente de no disfrutar por sentirse que la van a sorprender- argumenta la anciana mujer- también agradezco que hayas intervenido para que Tenshi tenga su mascota, mi esposo me contó que Genzo no quiso por no ser un perro fino, pero mi nieto es un niño que no discrimina esas cosas, solamente juega y trata de estar feliz con sus padres- ambas miran a Tenshi que es correteado por el cachorro, observados por su padre y su abuelo

-Gracias señora, es bueno saber que tengo una cómplice que me ayuda a hacer feliz a los que quiero- Hotaru toma las manos de su suegra y hace una reverencia como gesto de agradecimiento, pero la señora le da un beso en la mejilla. En eso llega Wakabayashi cargando a Tenshi diciendo que ya les llegó el transporte.

-Hijo cuídate mucho – dice la mujer mientras Genzo le hace una reverencia en señal de respeto, Tenshi trata de hacer lo mismo sin caerse, imitando a su padre- no hagas muchas travesuras Tenshi

-Cuídate abuelita- le dice el niño dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pequeño, te quiero mucho- dice el señor Wakabayashi al niño- hijos que estén bien, me dio gusto ver a la familia de mi hijo

La pareja sube al transporte que los lleva al aeropuerto, y se despide de quienes quedan en la ciudad. Tenshi pide bajar al suelo y se despide agitando la mano, al su lado su mascota ladrando y moviendo la cola

-Estoy muy feliz con mi familia especial- dice Genzo al rodear los hombros de Hotaru- tengo un perro feo, un marciano revoltoso y un patito feo, que utiliza sus patrañas en la cama para convencerme de lo que ella quiere- Hotaru lo mira y apoya su cabeza en el pecho del portero observando como sus visitas se van alejando

Fin…

N. de la autora: no es por nada, pero me quedó bien cursi ¬¬

Consulta: ¿querrán ilustraciones?

4


End file.
